Moments
by Bratty
Summary: A small series of YohxAnna ficlets dealing with the year seasons Winter, Fall, etc. For all of you YohxAnna fluff fans! Chapter 4: Autumn Leaves Two chapters in one day! :D
1. Winter Snowflakes

Anna found him standing up in the middle of the back yard, looking up at the sky.  
  
"I've been looking for you for ages - and just what are you doing standing there in this chill? You'll get sick!" It was the beginning of winter, and cold breezes that announced the coming of the white time of the year were common.  
  
Yoh didn't seem to pay attention to her. "Yoh, are you listening to me?" She asked, rubbing her hands together for warmness.  
  
"Anna," Yoh started, still not looking at her. "Come here for a sec, will you?"  
  
Startled by Yoh's tone of voice, she didn't say a word and walked next to him. "What is it?"  
  
Yoh finally looked at her, with a happy smile. "You know what time of the year is this one?"  
  
Anna stared at him in suspicion. "beginning of winter...why?"  
  
Yoh's smile broadened. "Look up."  
  
Anna raised an eyebrow at this request, but noticing the solemn happiness in Yoh's ways, she did as told so, and found herself looking up at a cloudy sky - shades of grey, and the wind that swept some leaves through the air. What was so special about it? "Yes?"  
  
Yoh, who was now looking up too, spoke. "Look."  
  
And just when she was about to berate his words, she noticed something in the sky - the first snow flakes, small and white falling one by one in a pristine rain. "Oh..."  
  
Yoh's hand caught her's "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Anna breathed, not noticing that he wasn't looking at the sky anymore.  
  
- Fin  
  
Bratty speaks: Damn...This was *short* But... anyway. This is the first one of a small series of ficlets dealing with YohxAnna and the stations (Winter, fall, summer, etc.). I hope you like them ^__^ Review, please?  
  
~Smooch!~  
  
- Bratty 


	2. Summer Watermelon

Summer vacation was here, and what better way to spend it than sitting in the porch, feeling the warm breeze in your face?  
  
Anna had been sitting there for a long time now, just feeling the warm breeze. Who needed noisy beaches, full of loud people, when the simplest thing as air could bring you such a sense of relax?  
  
She felt something cold in her forehead and opened her eyes. Yoh was kneeling in front of her, with a watermelon pressing against her forehead. "Hey there," he greeted with a smile. "Manta brought this. Want some?" and without even waiting for an answer, he started slicing it..  
  
He offered her a big piece. "Here." She took it and nodded her thanks. She ate in silence, until a soft laugh from Yoh made her look at him with a raised eyebrow. His face was covered with watermelon. "What's so funny?"  
  
Yoh grinned and pointed at her. "Your face," He started, and took a watermelon seed that was in her cheek. "Is covered with watermelon."  
  
Anna was sure she blushed, and then she started to hastily clean her face up. Once done, she looked at Yoh in silent questioning. He hadn't stopped smiling once. "You still have a little piece here."  
  
H leaned towards her and to her surprise, cupper her face in his hands, and with his lips, took a small piece of watermelon that was on her lower lip and ate it. He leaned back with his cheeks slightly flushed, and a silly grin in his face. "Sweet."  
  
Anna noticed his face was covered with watermelon too, and proceeded to clean every bit of it with like he had with her. Once done, and enjoying the fact that his face was now red and it wasn't because of the watermelon, she licked her fingers and commented. "Very sweet."  
  
- Fin  
  
Bratty's Rants: Uh...okay... have you noticed that in my stories, this is the first time they actually kiss? And this wasn't even a complete kiss... Naughty Yoh and Anna....I like it! Maybe someday, I'll write a Lemon, who knows? Hee-hee...  
  
This was *supposed* to be up yesterday...but I went out shopping with mom, and came home way too tired to type. Expect tomorrow: Spring - Rose.  
  
~Smooch!~  
  
- Bratty - Now with a cool beta-reader, Cali-chan! XD -- This story goes for you, Cali-chan! 


	3. Spring Rose

If you saw carefully, you'd note a certain change in Anna's ways during spring. She looked happier, and more relaxed. But that was only if you looked close enough.  
  
Now that she would ever admit it to anyone, but Spring was her favorite season. Mostly because it meant that the cold winter was over, but she liked the other things too - everything smelled fresher, the birds sang, and the flowers bloomed.  
  
That had to be her favorite thing about spring - the fact that all flowers bloomed at the same time, making everything look fresher and colorful.   
  
So that's why she hated being stuck inside the house with a cold.  
  
Not being able to do anything was frustrating - the slightest movement made her feel dizzy. But the fact that she couldn't go out to even the garden was the worse.   
  
She felt weak, she felt mad, she felt *sick* and she hated it.... And feeling miserable, she fell asleep.  
  
Some time later, she woke up to a fresh smell. She opened her eyes slowly, to see a red rose lying next to her.   
  
Confused, she slowly sat up - and didn't felt dizzy. Sleeping must have done very good to her system. She took the rose and noticed a paper note under it.   
  
"Anna: I came home but found you asleep. I'm out with Manta to buy some groceries. And about the rose: I know how much you hate being stuck at home, and that it's a shame that you have to miss spring, so I decided to bring spring to you! - Yoh"  
  
And then she smiled, knowing that was someone that cared enough to look closely, and most important, care.  
  
- Fin  
  
Bratty's Corner: I knoooow, this should have been up yesterday... but I got sick @_@. And being in front of the monitor gave me a headache...But I'm better now! Thank god. This isn't either my best job, but I hope to compensate it with the new fic Cali-chan and I are working on!   
  
Expect tomorrow or Tuesday: Fall - Leaves.  
  
~Smooch!~  
  
- Bratty 


	4. Autumn Leaves

It had been over an hour since she last saw him sweeping the leaves in the back yard. What was taking him so long?  
  
She sighed and stood up - better go see what was he up to.   
  
She slide the door open, and braced herself in the slightly cold breeze of autumn. There was the pile of leaves and Yoh.... Was laying over them. She frowned. "Yoh?"  
  
He looked up, and seeing her in the doorway, he sat up. Many dry leaves stuck in his hair and back. He smiled. "Hiya." He waved.  
  
She walked closer to him. "What are you doing sleeping on the dry leaves?" She asked simply.  
  
Yoh blinked and shrugged good-naturedly. "I got sleepy."  
  
Anna raised an eyebrow. "You got sleepy, and so you decided to sleep over the dry leaves?" Yoh nodded blithely. "Right..."  
  
"Ah, c'mon Anna, you must have wanted to do it too sometime." He laughed, and patted the space next to him. "Care to join me?"  
  
Anna wanted to refuse. She wanted to tell him just how silly it was to lay down over a bunch of dry leaves, that would only stuck on you, just because.   
  
But the honest look on his face, and the clean intentions in his ways, were enough to get her to simply sit next to him. Happy, he laid down again. "Not so bad, is it?" he commented.  
  
Anna nodded, even when with his eyes closed, he couldn't see her. "You're crazy, you know?" she said.  
  
Yoh seemed to think about that for a second, before grinning, still with his eyes closed. "I guess so."  
  
"And I guess..." She started. And to his surprise, he felt her curl up next to him, arm wrapping over his chest in a loose embrace. That got his eyes open."...That I'm crazier for loving you, huh?"  
  
Yoh stared into her face. Her eyes were close, and her lips were slightly parted, and to his amusement, a light flush adorned her cheeks. He smiled, and kissed her in the lips - a light and tender kiss that could barely be called one. Her cheeks flushed even more, but she still didn't opened her eyes. "I guess we're both crazy, then." He commented.  
  
She snuggled closer to him. "Hold me. It's too cold."   
  
He was more than happy to oblige.  
  
- Fin  
  
Bratty's Rants: Hiya again, dear reader! Here you have another chapter of "Moments"! the last one? Who knows.... ;) That depends on my inspiration. :-P Hehe.  
  
Now, did you like it? Did you loved it? Did you hated it? Do you want me to go die in a ditch? Tell me in those lovely little thingies I love that are called REVIEWS! Please?  
  
~Smooch!~  
  
- Bratty - Raise your hands if you think Chem SUCKS!  
"You know, Ren says that a lot too." Anna smiled.  
Yoh thought about it a little. "Now that I think about it...you two are really alike. I mean, you hardly smile, and are both very silent, and you both like to give me orders and-" he was suddenly silenced by her warm lips over his.  
  
That got his eyes open. He stared in silent stunning into her black eyes. She smiled. "Does the Tao boy do that too?" Yoh could only shake his head in silence.   
  
"Good." Anna commented. 


End file.
